


澳耀 | 叫哥哥

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 也是补档。2019年给朽骨的生贺。假师生，真竹马~
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	澳耀 | 叫哥哥

回教职工宿舍路上，王耀会经过球场。  
王耀近来养成了一个习惯，在这时候会往某个方向瞄一眼，等瞥见那个熟悉的身影，不管对方看没看到，嘴角总是忍不住上翘的。  
这个时节，下午五点多的阳光还很刺眼。王耀不由得眯起眼，那个身影就在这时候偏了过来，角度卡得太好，过于明亮的光线被挡了些许；王耀看着捡完球往这边望过来的王濠镜，笑意愈发明显。  
其实说近来也不那么准确，毕竟，这两人小时候就经常泡一起打球。  
王耀每次回想起来都掩面：凭什么，他王耀一世英名，怎么就轻易被小五岁的邻家弟弟攻略了！  
但是连他自己都无法否认，每次王濠镜耍赖似的喊他“哥哥”示软，心里的死穴都被这人戳得一塌糊涂；要不是王濠镜追人的时候还在读中学、王耀自己心里过不去这道坎，他怕是要更早就投降。

这话该怎么说呢，王耀其实是拒绝过一次的。  
那会王濠镜还在读高中。两人又一次在暑假的空余里打球，王耀拨开马尾随意在颈后抹了一把汗，倚在馆内的休息区漫不经心地瞟向外面。闷热曝晒隔着窗玻璃都烤得人嗓子发干，水还没喝够，就听王濠镜在那喊，哥。  
王耀扭头看他。  
王濠镜把瓶盖拧紧了，才继续开口：“我喜欢你。”  
啊？王耀没有出声，耳边只听见场地上他人跑动时的地板摩擦，眼神忘记收回，动作陷入停滞，痒意卡在嗓子眼不上不下，没有一条指令能让他对突然的表白作出回应。  
他知不知道自己说了什么？王耀感觉到汗水沿脖子滴下，后背汗津津的；王濠镜那副汗涔涔的样子他也不是没见过，被汗水打湿的玻璃珠子总是明亮好看的，运动过后耳朵容易变红，不知道从何时起就爱这样看着王耀，眼里满是少年人的笑意。王耀就是觉得自己太容易被这样的他牵动，现在却不是思考自己耳根红没红的好时机。  
但是他很确信自己居然真的在因为他这句话紧张，脑袋被烧得混沌一片，他蹙着眉看向王濠镜，这个……不行。  
王濠镜哦了一声。他旋开瓶盖又拧紧，旋开，拧紧，王耀看他重复了几次，也不知道他自己有没有真留意到。耳朵好热啊，好想再喝点，王耀便又不自在地扭回去。他这才发现王濠镜还在看他，只是很轻很轻地眨了眨眼睛。  
他拿上了球拍，而王耀攥着水瓶，手又伸到颈后拂开贴在一块的发丝，然后挠挠脸：这事儿得先约法三章……  
王濠镜闻言顿了一下。  
“学校的事，学习还是什么你的那些社团活动，我不管你，但是至少得保持稳定，懂我意思吧？”  
王濠镜笑笑：“嗯。”  
“唔。一年之后要还是这么想，你可以来找我。你笑什么？我怕你太死心眼……”王耀皱皱眉，你从小就是我看着大的，我还不知道你这人？可是你的人生才刚开始呢，不要因为我，或者别的随便哪个人，脑子一热变得冲动。  
王濠镜半晌过后才说话：谢谢哥。  
王耀身上那一股子学长教导新生的气息一下子减淡了：你怎么还用看对象的眼神看我？我刚刚才说完呢……你可别分心啊！  
王濠镜从善如流：可是我一直很喜欢你啊，哪里有分心。  
这下王耀真的觉得自己要被彻底打败了——可是，他又怎么才能说服自己否认那些心思呢？  
王濠镜小心地观察了一下王耀的表情，终于是很放心地笑了笑：我原本还觉得你要拒绝我了。  
刚才的还不算？王耀挑眉，一分钟的拒绝也是拒绝。

所以这事当然会被拎出来讲。王濠镜这人最擅长在王耀絮叨的时候“动手动脚”，一心二用不忘回一句：“我那时候又没说什么……你在顾虑别的事，我知道，可是……我还是一直喜欢你。”以前倒不觉得，表白了在一起了才发现这人直球起来相当不得了，王耀屡败屡战，屡战屡败，心甘情愿融化在小男朋友的亲吻里。  
王耀一点都不排斥跟王濠镜这样的亲昵。但总不能让他跑职工宿舍，也只有顶着一张童颜跟他出入食堂才让王耀没那么压力山大，打球也很好，不过更多的都是隔着聊天界面让对方早点休息。等过了一段时间，王耀就发现：哦豁，对面的表情包怎么大半都是从我这里搜刮来的？  
现在王濠镜用熊猫表情包越发得心应手了。就连跟搭档打完球赛等颁奖的当口，看见王耀在边上放空看着学生确认奖状，都要挑一张扒拉着饲养员裤腿的滚滚，就非得震王耀一下。王耀掏出手机，看见消息页面就抬头找了找王濠镜的位置，真是拿他这小男友没办法。  
轮到他给这人戴奖牌的时候他还心痒痒呢，要合影的时候王耀还随口一句玩笑话：你没事长这么高干什么？其他人听见了哄笑着要往后挤，只有王濠镜自己心里清楚得很，过后就乖乖地抱住他，让他揉头发。  
被拐进酒店房间的人舒舒服服地让男朋友搂住，感受到发丝在肩窝上划过带来的痒意，还是忍不住笑了出来，侧过脸，留下一个吻：“今天打得很精彩。”  
王濠镜笑着说谢谢，抬头在王耀下巴上啃了一口，然后与他鼻尖相对：“有奖励吗？”末了还相当直接地补了称呼：“老师？”  
王耀瞪眼：“喊什么呢！”  
“叫哥哥！”

FIN.

03/06/19


End file.
